


Satisfiction

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [228]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bedtime Stories, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/15/19: “angst, roommate, slash”This is what I did with the challenge words for International Fanworks Day.





	Satisfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Satisfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940032) by [novoyaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoyaz/pseuds/novoyaz)



> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/15/19: “angst, roommate, slash”
> 
> This is what I did with the challenge words for International Fanworks Day.

“And they were roommates,” Stiles read. “One was a big guy with bulging muscles, evocative eyebrows and a firm, hemispherical, inviting posterior-”

“Stiles.”

“-the other one-”

“ _Stiles!”_

“What.”

“What are you doing?”

“Reading you a story, a touching story about self-discovery and budding romance, with passion, some angst, inversion of societal norms-”

“You're not reading. ‘Evocative eyebrows?’ You're making it up.”

“And? Because it's not one of your snooty Western canonical slash patriarchal-?”

“Stiles!”

“ _What?”_

“If you want to _make_ something…” Derek's evocative eyebrows waggled.

Quickly putting aside his phone, “And they lived happily and sexily ever after!” Stiles finished.


End file.
